The Secret Beneath the Heart
by ShortHun
Summary: Ron and Hermione are obviously in love. But how can they hook up or let alone tell how they feel about one another?
1. The Secret Beneath the Heart

**The Secret Beneath the Heart**

Chapter One.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in Transfiguration class listening to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione was scribbling down notes to every word Professor McGonagall was saying. This year was going to be a tough year, every 6th year could tell.

They were trying to turn a cat into a desk…Not very exciting but Hermione still thought it was important.

Neville Longbottom sat there dumbfounded. He had _no_ idea what Professor McGonagall was talking about!

Ron sat there with an expression on his face that read: 'What are you talking about! You must be crazy!'

Harry just sat there trying to pay best attention he could. After everyone had attempted to turn it into a desk the bell rang to go to their next last class of the day.

"I think that was fairly interesting!" Hermione said as they left class to head to potions with Snape.

" 'Interesting'? How was that 'Interesting'?" Ron asked with a confused face lifting a brow.

"Ron, your definition of interesting is different from mine!" Hermione snapped, "Something exciting has to happen for it to be interesting for _you_."

"Okay! You guys," Harry interrupted before Ron could reply, "We've got more important things to worry about, like Snape!" Harry said as they finally entered Snape's room.

They took a seat with Hermione in the middle.

Snape was as unkind to Harry Gryffindor students as _usual_!

"Now," Snape began, "Get a partner! Or partners begin making a potion! Any potion from last year!" Snape then sat down behind his desk watching for any wrong move that Gryffindor might make, Like Neville.

"I say a Polly Juice Potion!" Ron said with his eyes lighting with excitement.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand sort of politely, her hand on his. He had started to flip to the Polly Juice Potion page.

Ron began to blush, he felt stupid with his hand in hers.

"Ron," Hermione said looking at him with a serious expression, "We can't do one of those!" She then realized Ron's red face.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

Ron tried to sound casual but mostly he spoke gibberish! "Your-" He finally squeaked.

"My what?" Hermione asked being a little impatient, and thinking Ron was acting strange.

"Your…hand is still…in mine" He finally spit out speaking slowly and his voice quacked of nervousness!

"Oh!" Hermione quickly removed her hand from his, and Harry said something, which turned both their attention on him.

"I think we'd better hurry up and pick one!"

Hermione looked up to see Snape starting to walk over.

"Miss Granger, What seems to be the problem?" Snape asked maliciously.

"Nothing Professor, we were just discussing a good potion to make." Hermione replied glancing quickly at Ron.

"Well! Hurry up! You've only got 40 minutes left!" Snape then turned around and walked over to Draco, Crabe, and Goyle's table awarding them points.

Hermione cleared her throat, feeling a little stupid for once. "Okay, I say we do a truth potion!" Hermione said.

"Why a Truth Potion?" Ron asked.

"Because it's simple Ron! We can get done with it faster, well at least I could." She added.

_She's so…_

_Unfair?_

_Yeah…_

_Well she's also smart that's why you like her too right?_

_Like? What do you mean like?_

_Ron don't be so stupid you know you like her!_

_Like her? How are you for sure?_

_You know it! And I know it, well technically I am you but oh well._

Ron argued with himself in his head, and talked to himself.

Did he like Hermione?

Ron then stared at Hermione for a long time.

"Ron?" Harry's voice came, and broke Ron's staring. "What?" He answered.

Harry looked at Ron and then Hermione. Finally the bell rang, Ron hadn't realized how fast the time went by, when he was staring at Hermione for a long time.

"Ron, you know you could have helped us with the potion!" Harry said as they left the classroom and headed back to the common room. "Oh, Sorry Harry…and Hermione…I was thinking…" Ron continued walking with them, still wondering the questions he had asked himself while in class.

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously as they started to walk up the long steps to the Fat Lady.

Ron looked at Hermione, and quickly looked away. "Nothing." He replied and they entered the common room. "Hermione is it alright if I talk with Harry for a moment?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Ron with a brow up. "You know Ron, you don't have to ask my permission to talk to Harry privately, it's not like I own him." Hermione said and sat down. "But sure, I'll get a head start on our homework!" Hermione added, and Ron pulled Harry all the way up the steps to the boy's Dormitory room.

"Ron what is it?" Harry asked as Ron basically shoved him on his bed.

"Harry I don't know what's going on!…Everyday I feel more stupider around Hermione! Is it because the homework is getting harder or because I am actually getting stupider everyday?" Ron was pacing back and forth beside the bed.

Harry just looked at Ron puzzled. "Well Ron, maybe it's because you're stressed out…or something!" Harry replied.

"I think I know what it is!" A voice familiar to them said. Ginny Weasley stood in the boy's dormitory doorway.

Ron's eyes got big. "Ginny! What are you doing in here!" Ron asked demandingly.

"Well Hermione said you guys were talking, so I thought I'd see what about." An evil little sister grin came across her face.

Ron then sat down a little furious his sister had snuck in into listening in on a private conversation.

Ginny calmly walked over to Ron.

"Well Ron, you realize that you have great amount of feelings for Hermione right?" Ginny asked, standing directly in front of Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked looking at her like she was crazy, or either that he didn't understand what she was saying.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to Ron and Harry.

"Ron, you need to start opening your eyes and paying attention better to your _own_ feelings!" Ginny said like she was in a way insulting him!

"What's _that_ suppose to mean!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, calm down! She's just trying to help!" Harry interrupted before Ginny could reply to Ron.

"Anyway, Ron…You like Hermione as more than a friend! I mean seriously…couldn't you tell your own feelings in Second year?" Ginny asked looking at Ron, who again seemed like he didn't understand her.

Ginny sighed. "Ron! You need to go down and talk to her, the feelings you get around her, are normal feelings when a guy or girl likes one another…It's called being nervous and not wanting to act stupid around the person you like!" Ginny said standing up.

"Now," She began, "I think Harry can handle it from here, I have loads of homework from a Muggles Study! I'll be very busy tonight! Talk to you later Ron…Harry" Ginny nodded and left the dormitory.

Ron looked at Harry with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ron, just go down and do your homework with Hermione, I'm meeting Cho Chang today…she wants to talk to me, about something!" Harry said, he seemed nervous! Even though Cho Chang didn't seem to click with Harry he still liked her a lot! Harry then got up and took a deep breath and him and Ron walked down the steps from the boy's dormitory and Harry left Ron alone with Hermione.

The Common room was empty, Ron thought that everyone must have been at the library studying or messing around. Ron took a deep breath and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, what were you two talking about, if I may ask?" Hermione finally broke the silence, as she scribbled down answered to her homework to one of her _advanced_ classes.

"Would it be offending you if I said, It was private?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione looked up at Ron from what ever she was writing down.

Silence.

"…No." She finally said, still looking at Ron.

Ron let out a small sigh of relief, he didn't know why he was so nervous! He felt clammy and sweaty! He felt like his hands were shaking 100 mph! Ron opened up an inkbottle and got all his homework out and began writing.

Hermione noticed how Ron's hand was shaking.

_I think what Ginny said was true!_

Ron continued scribbling down sloppily from the shaking of his hand.

"Ron…" Hermione's voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Ron looked up with his face looking like all the blood had been sucked out of it.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

Oh god! She heard it! I squeaked! I feel so stupid! Why must I have these kinds of reactions to such feelings?

"Are you alright? Your awfully shaky!" Hermione said with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, why" Ron said trying to act casual.

"Ron, I know you're not fine! You can tell me, I'm your friend!" Hermione said stopping her scribbling and looking at Ron.

_She is beautiful though!_

_Yeah, I think she is. (Ron gasped in his mind) No!_

_Yes!_

_I'm in love with Hermione?_

_See I knew you'd come to your common sense! You have Ginny to thank!_

Ron was again talking to himself in his mind again.

"Ron," Hermione said placing her hand near his on the table. Ron felt his stomach do a twist.

"I worry about you, and no matter how many times we fight I want you to always know…I care for you." Hermione said. Ron wondered if she meant that as a hint, or if she never meant it like that just as a friend. But still, Ron just looked at her.

"Hermione." Ron finally said after a long period of silence.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione answered.

Ron wanted so badly to tell her everything he felt inside! About the time she danced with Krum instead of him in 4th year! How jealous he got when she talked to Seamus and Neville! But he couldn't instead he said-

"Never mind." And he let out a big sigh.

Hermione made a small frown and got back to her homework.

Ron then bit the bottom of his lip thinking hard.

_Should I tell her?_

_Well what if I do and she doesn't like me back? _

_But I just heard her say she will always like me no matter what!_

_Are you sure it was like? Or was it be there for you?_

_Same DIFFERENCE!_-Ron yelled in his head.

For a long time they sat there without a word until the common room door swung open, and Harry came into view with a small frown.

Hermione turned in her seat. "Harry, what's the matter?" She asked standing up and walking over to him. Harry had slumped down into a chair.

"Well, Cho started to say something…but then got all hysterical and ran off crying…" Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry, honestly! Give up on her! She's wasting your time!" Hermione said sitting in a chair near him.

Ron sat there, not caring for Harry…Instead he had an idea of telling Hermione how he felt in a way she might not know was him!

Ron immediately ran up the stairs into the boy's dormitory after saying goodnight and began his plan.


	2. The Note

The Note

Chapter Two.

Ron began writing a note, in the neatest handwriting he could do. Ron planned to give this note to Ginny. There was a lot better of a plan but he was in a hurry.

Just then Harry entered the dormitory. Ron looked at Harry continued writing.

"What was the hurry of leaving me and Hermione like that?" Harry asked walking over to Ron, who quickly hid the piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked stepping closer to Ron.

"Nothing!" He replied wanting Harry to just go to bed.

"Is that a note?" Harry asked, yet another question.

"What is this! Twenty-one questions?" Ron snapped.

Harry looked at Ron with a small smile. Ron didn't exactly hide the whole piece of parchment.

"That for Hermione?" Harry asked nodding at it. Ron's eyes got big. "How'd you know!" Ron asked not caring to hide it anymore.

Ron sighed, and Harry sat down beside Ron. "When are you going to give it to her?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to give it to Ginny…and she is going to give it to Hermione…I hope." Ron replied, he then looked at the door and back at Harry. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, he didn't want her to walk in while they had this conversation.

Hermione sat out in the common room still working on homework. She sighed not able to concentrate.

It was almost midnight and she was beginning to get sleepy, when the girl's dormitory door opened. Hermione stopped her train of thought and looked to see who was up.

Ginny Weasley walked down the steps yawning. "Hermione! Shouldn't you get to bed already?" She asked sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Why aren't _you_ in bed Ginny?" Hermione asked casually getting back to her homework.

"Because, I couldn't sleep you weren't in bed!" Ginny answered, trying not to doze off. Hermione just sighed putting her things together.

"Well, my advanced classes have a lot of homework, and I want to show good effort on it!" Hermione finally spoke. "Well I think I'll got back to bed now!" Ginny replied getting up yawning again.

"Alright," Hermione began as Ginny slowly made her way up the stairs, "I'll be up in a few." Hermione then heard the sound of the door shutting as Ginny was back into the girl's dormitory.

Hermione let out another sigh, she was mostly thinking about how bad Ron was shaking earlier. She wondered if something was bothering him. Hermione didn't know what to do, but she did decide she was going to ask him at breakfast in a couple of hours.

Hermione finally shut her books, and wet up to bed.

At morning Ron and Harry we're already in the common room at six thirty in the morning. Ron had a folded up note and handed it to Ginny and they began to go over the plan.

"Okay, Ginny." Ron began, "I'm depending on _you_ to get this right!" Ron then took a deep breath.

Ginny nodded. "Now, when it's lunch time or bed time which ever, I need you to go over to Hermione and say you found this note in one of your books, and someone must have meant to put it in hers because, It has her name on it!" Ron was so nervous! He was so scared that even the neat handwriting he put so much effort into wouldn't disguise it!

Ginny looked at the note, and then at Ron. "I won't let you down Ron!" Ginny finally said shoving the note in her robes.

"Thanks Ginny, you truly are a good sister!" Ron said feeling a little relieved.

"Yeah, Thanks I guess…Well I'll see you around Ron, and Harry!" Ginny said leaving the common room.

"Glad that's over!" Harry said standing up. "I'm starving! But, we can't leave without Hermione." Harry said looking at the girl's dormitory door.

"Well, I'm sure she won't be long." Ron said standing at Harry's side.

About ten minutes later Hermione came out of the dormitory all tired looking.

"What's with you?" Ron asked looking at her as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"I stayed up late last night doing homework again!" She replied. "But, who cares I'm starving! Let's go eat shall we?" She added, and they all left the common room, and entered the Great Hall.

They all sat down next to each other with Ron in the middle this time.

"Hermione…could you pass the salt?" Harry asked. His scrambled eggs needed some.

"Sure, there you go Harry!" She said passing him the salt. "Thanks." He replied.

"Bloody hell…I just realized…we have a muggle's study!" Ron said with a pathetic expression.

"Oh good! I don't need anything special today!" Hermione said eating.

Ron sighed, and looked at Ginny from across the Gryffindor table. Ginny smiled and continued eating.

Ginny was excited to let Hermione read the note! She had already read it, but she of course wouldn't tell Hermione that.

The time finally came for all Hogwart's students to go to class. Ron cleared his throat and he walked with Harry, and Hermione to class.

They had a new teacher for a Muggle's Study! Her name was Ms. Treavnor. She had long black hair, dark thick glasses, and a lot of wrinkles!

Harry sat in the middle of Ron and Hermione, and they all just took notes.

"Now, can any of you tell me what a TV is?" Ms Treavnor asked. Hermione was of course the first to raise a hand.

"Miss Granger!" Ms Treavnor said, with a warming smile.

Ron was tuning everything out, he was wondering, and worrying about the note and Hermione!

_What if she doesn't know it's me…_

_But what if she knows it's me?_

_Well, I say it's worth it! _

_Yeah…Hermione is a good, uh yeah…_

_Oh god! What is going to be her reaction when she figures out eventually it's me?_

Ron sat there in class not paying attention! He was so worried! He so badly wanted Hermione to like him back! So he continued asking himself these questions over and over again in his head.

Finally the sound of the bell broke his thoughts, and they all left class.

"Ron," Hermione said as they left the classroom, "Are you alright?" She asked. "He seemed really…strange during class!" Hermione and them turned a corner to go to their next class.

"I was thinking, _again_!" Ron answered, he knew she was sensing something huge on his mind, and he didn't want her to find out what it was.

"Ron you need to stop spacing out! This year is an important year! If you don't straighten up you'll fail!" Hermione said being the Miss know it all she is!

Ron kind of got hot headed at this, but he kept it to himself best he could.

"Well, I don't recall you exactly always 100 percent having all your thoughts on school!" Ron replied with a little tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione snapped back!

"Your always writing Krum! Your always thinking about him! That's what it means!" Ron immediately turned away from Hermione and Harry and basically stomped off.

"He's going to miss class!" Harry said, as him and Hermione entered class.

Ron sat in the common room near the fireplace his head was filled with anger. Him and Hermione always fighted! He hated Krum! He never wanted Krum to be with Hermione! Ron wanted Hermione! If you asked Ron, Krum wasn't her type!

Ron went back in time in his mind, pictures of the past raced through his mind. He wanted Hermione to still dislike Krum. He remembered in Second year how he felt when she had been petrified! He felt horrible he felt as if half of him had gone away!

Ron's world was always different without Hermione to write him or be near him. Even Harry made a difference in Ron's life, but that was only a small piece! Hermione had a big impact on Ron's life! He loved her, but they always fighted!

Just then Ron heard outside the common room door the bell for lunch. Ron slowly got up and walked to the Great Hall.

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione as Ron slowly approached. His heart began to race, as he saw Hermione reading the note! His face got all red, and he sweated a lot.

Hermione looked at Ginny her eyes light with cuteness. "This is such a beautiful letter!" Hermione said, "Except the part where, whoever it is talked about how badly I treated them!" Hermione read the letter again, and looked around. "I wish I could meet this person! I mean actually know who it is and talk to them!" Hermione folded up the note and put it in her robes.

Ron then sat down next to Ginny. Ginny looked over at Ron and grinned.

"Well, Ginny how was your class?" Ron asked, but Hermione interrupted!

"Ron! You missed class! We have homework!" She said and began eating some chicken.

"Sorry, but I wasn't in the mood." Ron replied and began to eat himself.

"Well, you have to take these classes whether your in the mood or not Ron, how do you expect to graduate from Hogwarts if you don't study and do your homework!" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Hermione, I can do this! I don't need you breathing down my neck! You're my friend and all Hermione, but please…" Ron began, and he could sense Hermione's eyes begin to fill with madness.

Ron felt a little scared, the last thing he needed was her to be angry again!

"Please Hermione! I don't want to be rude but I just needed time alone!" He said as kindly as he could.

Hermione calmed down and smiled a little. "Okay, but only because you asked nicely Ron!" She then got up. "Well," She said. "I'm going to class early, see you guys in the common room after class!" She then picked up her books and walked off to class.

Ron sighed relief. "Wow Ron, you almost got into it!" Ginny said looking at Ron with a pathetic look. "Well I asked nicely!" Ron replied.

"Oh bloody hell! I don't have time for this! I'm going to my class!" Ron said getting up. "You coming Harry?" Ron asked, and Harry shook his head. Ron shrugged, and walked by himself.

On the way to class he saw Hermione. She was sitting down on a bench. She was reading the note again.

Ron grinned to himself. He felt that if she read it over and over maybe she wouldn't care to meet him. Ron then entered class and began his second note.

After class Ron ran to the common room, and Ginny was there doing her homework. "Ginny!" He gasped for air, running up all those stairs is a lot of work!

"What is it?" Ginny asked, stopped doing her homework looking at her older brother.

"I need you to give this to Hermione and say the same thing happened! Now!" Ron said and he scurried off to the boy's dormitory after she took it and said she would.

Hermione entered the common room calmly, and sat down beside Ginny and started to do her homework also.

"I found another note." She said taking it out of her robes, and handing it to Hermione.

"Another one?" Hermione asked taking it and reading it.

She gasped. "Oh my god! Ginny, they could have been sitting near me! They must have! How else would they of known I wanted to see them?" Hermione folded up the letter, and stood up.

"Well I do have a lot of homework to do…But I could always just use the time turner." She said biting her bottom lip. "Well, I guess I should go…" She then decided to go.

"Thank you Ginny!" Hermione added, and ran up the girl's dormitory stairs to go get dressed.

Hermione decided to wear, a long black sweater that was sort of like a robe. She then wore a pink t-shirt and a pair of bell-bottom blue jeans with black skater like shoes (No she wasn't skater just telling you what they looked like!).

Hermione then combed her hair and ran to the area the note had told her to meet them at.

It was at a courtyard.

Hermione sat on a bench, and began twirling her hair, and messing around, and getting nervous. She had no idea what to expect!

When all the sudden Ron slowly came into view with his face bright red!

Hermione looked at Ron with a surprised expression on her face.


	3. The Love Filled Air

The Love Filled Air

Chapter Three.

Ron's ears were as bright as an apple. Hermione sat there dumbfounded. Ron then stood almost face to face with her.

"Ron…What are you doing here?" Hermione asked with her eyes bigger then Ron had ever seen. They both looked as though the blood had vanished from their faces.

Ron couldn't speak, he was way too nervous! He was shaking again, and he felt all weird on the inside. Hermione felt just the same, only even more nervous than Ron. He then began to speak, but choked out nothing.

Ron looked at Hermione with a small shy, nervous smile. "Are," Hermione began, "Are you the…" Her eyes widened. Ron nodded; he knew she was asking about the note. "I…"Ron squeaked.

Hermione put her hands on Ron's shoulder and basically guided him over to the bench to sit, she then helped herself to a seat. They both sat there in silence, not knowing what to do or say.

"Hermione," Ron finally said breaking the silence. Hermione looked up at Ron. She could read frightfulness and nervousness all over his face. "Yes Ron?" She asked starting to squeak a little herself.

"I wrote you these notes, so that I could tell you…" Ron looked away starting to blush. "Tell me what?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek, and making him look at her.

Ron felt very nervous at her actions. "That…I really care about you…maybe more than a friend!" Ron looked at Hermione into her eyes. Hermione's eyes had started to water.

_Oh No! I've done it! _

_She hates me now!_

_Yup! Oh god! Just run now! _

_No, I can't! I can't feel my legs!_

_Why?_

_I'm so nervous, and now SCARED!_

Ron was thinking a lot of things now that he saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

Tears strolled down her cheeks. "Are you being honest Ron?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"Yes, I am." Ron replied. He then looked down at the ground as if he had been scolded like a dog.

Hermione started to smile, and looked at Ron. She noticed the look on his face. Hermione then spoke to get his attention on her again.

"Ron," She began, "I…" She hesitated as Ron just stared at her. Ron felt a lot of butterflies in his stomach as he watched her choke out her words one by one.

"I…Feel the same way." Hermione then looked at Ron again. Ron had a small smile on his face with tears forming in his eyes too.

Hermione then threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. Ron's stomach did huge twists, as Hermione pulled away running off.

Ron felt very stupid, and embarrassed. He stood up. Ron wanted to follow her, but didn't know what he'd do if he did. He thought that Hermione probably wanted time alone also.

Ron wiped his eyes, which tears had started to come out of, and walked down the empty halls, up the long sets of stairs to the Common Room.

Ginny, Harry, and Neville sat at one table doing homework. Ron kind of stopped in his path as he saw Neville. He didn't want the word getting out that he liked Hermione, just yet!

"Nice of you to join us Ron!" Ginny said calmly, scribbling stuff down on parchment. Ron slowly walked over to the table and practically fell into a chair. Harry looked at Ron with a brow up. "Are…are you okay Ron?" Harry asked stopping what he was doing.

Ron's eyes were still a little damp, and big. He kept wondering why Hermione had run off like that. He then looked up at Harry, and noticed not only was Harry starring at him but the whole table.

"Erm…Nothing…I'm going to go to uh…bed." Ron said getting up and running up the dormitory steps. Ron threw himself down on the bed, and the past 20 minutes started racing through his mind.

Where was Hermione? What was she doing?

Hermione sat in the library hiding her face behind a book in a deserted isle. She was wiping the tears from her eyes. The book in her hand wasn't a Hogwarts book. It was a Muggle's book. She had it planned out, if anyone shall see her crying.

She would simply say it was a sad book. She continued crying a little. Hermione wasn't sad. She was happy, but also shy and embarrassed. Hermione finally took a seat at a table, her back to everyone and the librarian.

_Okay, I think that tomorrow it'll be okay to face Ron…_

_No, no, no! I can't! I simply can't! _

_Why not?_

_Because, Ron…It'll just seem strange. _

_But you do love him!_

_So? It is still the same as it always was around him…just a little worse._

Just then a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned around quickly as if anyone could of heard her thoughts.

Ginny stood behind her. Ginny had left the common room to go find Hermione. "Hello Hermione," She said taking a seat in front of Hermione. "Hi." Hermione said setting her book down flat on the table.

"So, what did you and Ron talk about?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"How did you know!" Hermione asked with her eyes widening!

"Oh come on! Surely you would of realized already that I was suppose to act like I found those notes, and give them to you!" Ginny's smile got even bigger. Hermione just sat there looking at Ginny.

"Well, we didn't really talk at all…" Hermione replied lifting her book back up, so she could hide her face.

"What happened?" Ginny asked grabbing Hermione's book and setting it down on the table.

"Nothing! I don't want to say anything about what happened!" Hermione began to blush. "Anything exciting?" Ginny asked getting excited. "No!" Hermione snapped standing up, she grabbed her book from Ginny and ran out of the library to the common room.

Ron sat on his bed, and the boy's dormitory door swung open.

Ron threw his head up to see who it was. Hermione stood in the doorway. Ron felt himself go all num. She calmly walked over to Ron and took his hand in hers.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as she pulled him off the bed.

"Just come with me." She replied and walked out of the dormitory, and the others had gone to the library. So the Common Room was now deserted. She walked out of the common room still holding Ron's hand in hers.

Ron definitely felt num, and nervous. He had no idea what to expect.

Where is she leading us?

Oh god what is going to happen! Please oh please don't let her be mad at me!

Well wait, she's holding my hand and guiding me, surely she isn't mad!

Well, she could be…she's just trying to act nice so I'll follow!

No! Hermione is in a good mood…

Ron was wondering a lot more things, as they continued to walk through Hogwarts. Finally she exited the castle, and the starts were out and a half moon.

She continued to lead Ron to just where she wanted to go. Ron looked around, he didn't like the dark very much but the moon did give out enough light to see.

Hermione finally stood on a hill near the edge of the forest. "Now," Ron said looking at her.

"What was all that about earlier! Are you mad with me?" Ron asked looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Ron don't be silly, I'm not mad at you!" She began and started to blush.

"Then why did you run off like that? You only gave me a heart attack thinking I screwed up!" He said with his face now getting serious and confused.

"Ron, it's not that I'm mad or sad with you…it's." Hermione began but couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's what?" Ron said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's that I'm…Well I…" Hermione began, now she the smart one was finally feeling stupid. Hermione began to feel a lot like Ron does when he gets nervous around her.

Ron just stared at her like she was crazy, yes he was still nervous but more desperate to find out why that kiss had happened! Why would she run off like that if she meant it for what he thought it meant!

"Hermione spit it out!" Ron said his hands still on her shoulder giving her a small shake.

"I LOVE YOU!" Hermione sort of yelled finally. "Okay? I always have! I've always liked you Ron! I just couldn't seem to find out how to tell you!" Hermione looked at Ron who was speechless.

"Ron, are you okay?"

She likes me!

Yes!

Maybe…now would be

Yup I think so too

Alright let's do it!

Ron looked at Hermione still. But next thing he knew, he had found his way to her lips. They stood there kissing with Hermione's arms around his neck.

"Hermione." Ron said breaking their kiss.

"Yes Ron?" She asked not wanting for him to stop.

"I love you too." He replied with a smile. Hermione smiled also and they hugged for a long time.

Ron to his hand in Hermione's and they walked back to the castle, entering the Great Hall to go eat dinner, and Harry, and Ginny just smiled as they saw them holding hands approaching the table.

"So Hermione, and Ron since when do you go together?" Neville Longbottom said eating some salted pork.

To be continued.

A/N: Hope you guys like this one sorry I took like two days to publish this chapter I was busy! Well chapter four will get better, haha more things can happen now :


	4. A New Beginning

A New Beginning.

Chapter Four.

Ron and Hermione sat down next to Harry. "Hermione, Ron…Have you always been together? Just secretly?" Neville asked still eating his salted pork.

"Oh Neville, Me and Ron have liked each other for a long time." Hermione replied and Her and Ron gave each other a smile, and they began to eat themselves. Tomorrow they would have Transfiguration again, and Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts, etc.

Hermione sighed, she totally didn't want to go to her _advance_ classes. She had just finished her homework not to long ago from her _advanced_ classes.

Ron finished his dinner but waited for Hermione to finish. Harry looked at the two and grinned.

"I am so not ready for Snape tomorrow!" Ron said as the three of them walked back to the Common Room. "Yes, I agree Ron!" Harry said as they started up the long steps. "I mean who wants to be hounded and nagged at, tomorrow?" Ron added.

"Not me" Hermione answered, they said the password to the fat lady and entered the Common Room. "Well Ron, you have a game tomorrow," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! That's right I do!" Ron smiled. "Well I guess if Snape makes my day bad, Qudditch will fix it up!" they sat down at a table. "Yeah, I'll be there cheering you on Ron." Hermione added smiling at Ron.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll be looking forward to you coming!" Ron replied.

"Well guys, I'm going to bed!" Harry said getting up and going to the boy's dormitory.

"Maybe we'd better get to bed too." Hermione insisted, after all they had a big day tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll have to get sleep for energy. I will need it for the game tomorrow!" Ron then stood up and walked Hermione all the way to the steps of the girl's dormitory steps, not very far but it was only common courtesy.

"Good night Ron," Hermione said turning to face him.

"Night Hermione, Love you and see you in the morning!" He replied.

"Love you too!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs, and Ron went to bed right after.

In the morning at breakfast Harry was sitting there next to Ginny and Neville.

"Harry, where is Ron, and Hermione?" Ginny asked looking up and down the Gryffindor table. "Ron is waiting for Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh brother!" Ginny started, "I think I liked how fast they use to be before they decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ginny said looking at the Great Hall doors.

Just then Hermione and Ron entered. Ron took a seat next to Harry, and Hermione.

"Sorry we took so long, Hermione had problems with carrying her books to Transfiguration." Ron said as he got his food. "I thought we carried our books to class, when it was time to…" Harry said looking at Ron.

"Yeah I know but Hermione and I can't really hold hands when she uses both her hands to carry the books." Ron replied stuffing his face.

Harry just looked at Ron and Hermione like he sort of wished they were back to being just friends. Harry didn't like the thought of Hermione and Ron talking about each other like that.

The time came, and all the Hogwarts students went to class, on the way Harry just walked off by himself to class. He couldn't stand to see Hermione and Ron, it sort of embarrassed him.

Ron held Hermione's hand in his, and they walked to Transfiguration class together like that.

"Mudblood and Weasley…what a sight!" Malfoy's voice called.

"Mind your business Draco!" Ron said, glowering at him. "Ron, don't sweat it…Draco is just jealous cause you have me, and not him!" Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Like I'd want to have you!" Malfoy replied.

"Well it's sad Draco you should, because she could turn you into a toad!" Ron, and Hermione then turned their heads and went into the classroom.

"Ron, don't mind Malfoy I don't care what he says anymore! You're here with me!" Hermione said as they sat next to Harry.

"Okay Hermione, but if he hurts you I'll kill him!" Ron replied, and Professor McGonagall began the lesson.

"Good morning students!" She said smiling, with her glasses on. "Today, we learn how to transform your selves into one creature…If this goes well we might continue these kinds of lessons." Everyone's eyes got big with excitement and they began to whisper.

"I can't believe it!" Neville said, "We get to turn into animals! I thought that was for seventh year!" Neville looked dumbfounded, but when did he never look dumbfounded?

"Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall began, "There has been a little bit of a change in that, Dumbledore says that sixth years may start this lesson!" McGonagall smiled.

Malfoy's smirk of the day was gone, after all he hated Dumbledore, and if he made the school a happier place he disliked it.

"Now then, who would like to turn themselves into a Dog?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air, she wanted to be the first to try this.

"Go show them how it's done Hermione!" Ron whispered in her ear and she got up to stand in front of the class.

"Miss Granger, now…Stand here" McGonagall pointed to where she wanted Hermione to stand, and Hermione did so.

Hermione was smiling not worrying at all. "Now Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall began, "Take your wand and get it ready." Hermione did so and waited for further instructions.

"Now, say one, two, three…Imobaliouce!"

Hermione took a small breath and then sort of pointed her wand at herself. She counted in her head. "Imobaliouce!" Hermione then turned into a German Sheppard.

Hermione barked. "Very good! Now to turn back you just say it…or bark it if you must."

Hermione sat down and looked at McGonagall panting.

Ron's eyes were huge. "Harry…"

"What Ron?" Harry asked not wanting to miss a minute of this. "What if…what if Hermione can't turn back!"

"She will! Trust me!" Harry answered and continued watching.

Hermione then turned back to herself after a moment of silence.

The class clapped and Hermione took her seat next to Ron again.

Ron sighed of relief, and wiped some sweat of his forehead.

"Now any other takers?" McGonagall asked. "Ah. How about Mr. Longbottom!" The professor smiled as she watched Neville slowly and scaredly make his way to the front of the class.

"Mr. Longbottom, now stand where I told Miss. Granger!" Neville slumpily made his way to the spot and stood there taking his wand out. "Now, one, two, three Imobaliouce!"

Neville stood there looking at the class like he knew they were going to laugh at him whether he got it right or not. "One…two…. three…Imabaliouse!" Neville turned into a dog with 6 legs, and 3 ears.

The class roared with laughter! McGonagall flew her arms out in front of her to silence the class. "Imobaliouce!" McGonagall said and Neville turned to normal.

Neville stood there very embarrassed! "You can have a seat now…Mr. Longbottom!" The Professor said, and Neville quickly walked back to his seat.

Hermione glowered at the people who had laughed. "That was wicked!" Ron whispered to Harry.

Hermione elbowed Ron. "Ow!"

"Now tonight I want you to do pages. 182-190 and I will expect it done by the tardy bell on Wednesday." McGonagall fixed her glasses so they weren't on the tip of her nose. She then twiddled her wand between her fingers, and the bell rang for the next class.

"Great…Professor Snape again!" Harry said, and seemed like all the happiness had left him.

"Oh, Harry! You act as if it is the end of the world!" Hermione said as they turned the corner and walked down a hall. "Well, it might just be!" Harry replied.

They entered Snape's class. Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of Ron.

"Now! Sit down! Sit down!" Snape said standing behind his podium. "Today, we are reading about Memory Potions!"

The class began to whisper. "Silence!"

The class fell silent. "Now, get out your Potions book, and turn to page 194!" All you heard in the class was the turning of pages. When it grew silent. "Now, who would like to start off reading?" Snape looked around the room.

"Ah. Mr. Potter!"

Harry sighed, he knew this day was going to be rotten after Snape got through with him!

The whole hour the class read the book about Memory Potions, they can either help the person remember better…or take all the memories away that a person wants. Depending on the power you put into the potion determines how much memory the potion takes, or helps them remember.

The bell rang and they were free of Snape.

"Gosh Harry, I feel sorry for you…Snape made you read the whole hour…and you got detention for not finishing the lesson before the bell rang." Ron said as they headed for the Great Hall.

"Yeah well, I don't think I want to show up!" Harry replied grumpily as they entered and sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat.

"Harry, just go! It isn't going to be that long…just act like you're having fun!" Hermione insisted as she ate.

"Yeah, and how exactly do I do _that_!" Harry replied with a bit of doubt in his voice.

Hermione looked at Harry with her eyes sort of glaring at him. "What?" Harry asked.

"Harry you need to handle this one way or another!" Hermione answered.

"And he will Hermione! Don't worry about him…Harry always does the right thing!" Ron replied.

"Well Ron, I guess you're right!" Hermione replied smiling.

"By the way, you were brilliant in class today!" Ron said smiling big.

"Thank you Ron!" She replied. And Hermione took his right hand into her left, so they could still eat.

A/N: Omg, so sorry it took like 2 weeks to get Chapter four up completed! I have been soo busy with Homework. Like what we will do after high school research. . Well hope you liked it!


End file.
